


the adventures of bone daddy and flipwizard mcgee

by edlington (stealingtime)



Series: the adventure zone college au [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealingtime/pseuds/edlington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kravitz has a crush, Taako does sports, and Hurley gives a shovel speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kravitz hasn’t seen Taako since he knocked him over with his bike. They’ve been texting back and forth, and Kravitz can’t deny that he lights up a bit whenever Taako’s name shows up on his screen, and he _really_ wants to see him again.

His phone vibrates in his pocket again and he fishes it out, leaning against his bicycle as he checks the text.

**[chat: Taako & Kravitz]  
Taako:**hey sorry but sports practice is now, duty calls lmao bye

_Sports practice?_ Kravitz wonders, an idea slowly forming in his head. He grins to himself, slinging his backpack over his shoulders and climbing onto his bike. _Sports practice indeed._

\- 

Whatever Kravitz was expecting, it was not this. He’s sitting on the bleachers looking down at the field, where most of the cheerleading team has amassed. Several girls of varying sizes are stretching and working through warmups, and he’s wondering if this is what Taako meant by ‘sports practice’.

He spots Taako walking across the field to join a short, redheaded girl with an undercut and a taller, more built girl with white hair. Kravitz smiles as Taako grins and greets his friends.

Then he notices the skirt. 

It’s safe to say that if Kravitz wasn’t attracted to Taako before he sure as hell is now- Taako is wearing the same uniform as the girl cheerleaders- a pale colored cropped tank top and a short, pleated skirt with thigh-high socks on underneath. Kravitz is sure that he’s bright red at this point, and he can’t draw his eyes away from the small stripe of skin that’s exposed between where his skirt ends and his socks begin.

Kravitz watches most of the practice in a daze, eyes trailing after Taako as he goes through the routines with the rest of the team. He’s a fantastic gymnast, completing flips and handsprings with apparent ease, and he helps hold up the smaller redhead with the help of the bigger white-haired girl, throwing her into complicated aerial twists and flips. 

At the end of the practice, Taako makes his way towards the bleachers, rather than directly to the changing rooms. Kravitz walks down to the gate that separates the field from the bleachers, smiling shyly at Taako, who’s leaning against the fence and grinning.

“Fancy seeing you here,” the blonde says, and Kravitz does his best to look aloof. “Didn’t think you were much of a sports kinda guy, being honest”.

Kravitz puts on the most offended face he can muster without laughing, informing Taako that he is “very much a sports kind of guy,” in the snarkiest voice he can.

He understands when Taako laughs.

“Hey, Taaquito!” A voice calls, and then the redheaded cheerleader (now dressed in normal clothes) is standing next to Taako. “Who’s your friend?”

“Hurley, this is Kravitz. I mentioned him on the group chat, remember?” Taako says, before turning back to Kravitz. “Kravitz, this is Hurley, the purest member of my clusterfuck social circle,” he introduces.

Hurley smiles politely and holds out her hand. Kravitz shakes it firmly, trying his best to smile back.

“Go get changed, Taako, you smell!” Hurley says, pushing the boy away. He sticks out his tongue but obliges, heading towards the changing room.

Suddenly, Kravitz and Hurley are alone.

The atmosphere changes in an instant, and Hurley’s entire demeanor goes from sweet and relaxed to the most threatening person Kravitz has ever seen.

“If you hurt Taako,” she says slowly, standing on her tiptoes so she’s eye to eye with Kravitz, “then no one- and I mean _no one_ , buddy- will ever find your body. Understood?” She says, and Kravitz nods slowly, eyes wide.

“I’m… not planning on it?” He says, and Hurley nods, apparently satisfied.

“Hey, my guys!” Taako says, and he’s dressed in a (much longer) skirt and a purple sweater that looks to be a few sizes too big. He reaches out and puts a hand on Kravitz’s shoulder, concern drawing it across his features. “Yo, Kravitz, you okay?”

“Yeah, no, I’m good!” Kravitz laughs awkwardly. Taako gives him a weird look before shrugging and turning to Hurley. “Derby still on tonight?”

Hurley grins and nods. “We’re gonna kick some Echo Cave ass!” She says, before looking down at her phone. She pockets it and leans up to kiss Taako on the cheek before turning and dashing away. “Gotta run, Taaquito! Bring loverboy to the derby!” She yells over her shoulder, and Taako turns an unholy shade of red.

“ANYWAYS,” Taako says loudly, turning to Kravitz, “there’s a roller derby match and a bunch of people are going and you should text me your address if you want to come so we can pick you up,” he says very quickly, words rushing out fast enough that it leaves Taako a little winded. “So, okay, I have to go to class now, but I’ll see you tonight maybe?” He says, and Kravitz nods.

“Yes, tonight, I’ll text you?” Kravitz offers, and Taako nods, still blushing furiously.

He leans in and quickly pecks Kravitz on the cheek before turning and sprinting across the field.

Kravitz stares after him and raises a hand to his cheek, touching the spot that Taako had kissed.

“Huh,” he says, before pulling out his phone.

**[chat: Taako & Kravitz]  
Kravitz**: I’m the RA for the freshman dorm, so I live over there. See you tonight xo

He’s not really sure why he added the ‘xo’, but Taako’s reply makes it worth it.

**Taako:** <3


	2. bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groupchat hell.

**[chat: Bureau of Buffoonery]**

**Ram Bam Thank You Ma’am:** GUYS!

 **Ram Bam Thank You Ma’am:** Taako’s boytoy is cuuuuuute.

 **Taako Bell:** ur the worst and i hate you

 **NO3113:** Can confirm, was there, saw tall dark and handsome with my own two eyes

 **Burnsides:** Sounds fake but okay

 **Sweet Flips 1:** when do we get to meet him??? introduce the boy to ur family u rude boy

 **Taako Bell:** hes coming to the derby match. hurley i hope ur happy bc ur no longer the purest

 **Taako Bell:** its angus now. do you see what youve forced me to do

 **Ram Bam Thank You Ma’am:** D:

 **Extreme Teen Bible:** Add him to the chat!

 **Sweet Flips 1:** ADD!

 **Sweet Flips 2:** HIM!

 **Sweet Flips 1:** TO!

 **Sweet Flips 2:** THE!

 **Sweet Flips 3:** CHAT!

 **NO3113:** How do y’all do that

 **Burnsides:** Every damn time

 **Taako Bell:** …

 **Taako Bell:** be nice

[ **Taako Bell has added Kravitz to the chat Bureau of Buffoonery]**

 **Ram Bam Thank You Ma’am:**!!!

 **Ram Bam Thank You Ma’am:** Heeeeeeeey Kravitz welcome!

 **Taako Bell:** hi yea Taako (thats me) is out see y’all in hell

**[Taako Bell has left the chat]**

**Kravitz:** …hi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case u couldnt guess @baliset and i are part of the same discord group and are both writing from those headcanons just 2 clarify
> 
> shoutout 2 the taz discord

**Author's Note:**

> i'm????? i have no words i love them and am #thirsty for taavitz content so here have this  
> the taz discord is my light, my life, my inspiration


End file.
